Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to mounting systems and mounting methods. Certain embodiments relate to mounting systems for electronic devices such as digital media players.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices can be electronically and even physically coupled to other electronic devices. For example, a digital media player can be coupled to a television by a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable to enable the television to display media, such as movies, from the digital media player. The digital media player can receive media from the Internet through many different content providers such as Netflix Inc.
Mounting systems can be used to couple electronic devices to a wall. Mounting systems can hold electronic devices while the electronic devices provide media from the Internet to televisions. There is a need for systems and methods to reliably mount electronic devices to diverse types of walls and surfaces.